Borrowed Time
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Rose and John TenII 's universe. It was a normal day when tragedy knocked the door. John didn't knew it would happen and now Rose is alone. Character Death. Tragedy. Angst. Rated T for amount of tragedy.


I made this fanfic for rosetyerthebadwolf from tumblr.

I hope you all like it, I almost cried while writing it so.

Allons-y!

* * *

**Borrowed Time**

****.

.

.

Some would call it casualty, others bad luck and some may even call it fate. But Rose Tyler called it the end of borrowed time.

If things had happened just a bit different. If John hadn't been walking through the middle of the pavement. If he had been going closer to the buildings or the street. If he hadn't been thinking that much about his family, about Rose and David, and had listened better to that time lord sixth-sense, things would have been different. All it needed but a few seconds of doubt, in wich he stopped in his path or slowed down. But he did neither.

He kept walking trough the middle of the pavement, not noticing the robbery that was being made at the bank just around the corner in the end of te street.

He had long since stopped being in adventures, since they had the baby it had become their one adventure, so his attention wasn't as sharp as before. So after going around the corner it took him a few seconds to notice the policemen shouting at the thieves. And in that few seconds the shooting started.

It was one of the first shots. A bullet flew way out of his target, and went trough his one heart.

A sting in his chest was all he felt and then the pavement hitting his face when he fell. He could felt the blood flowing out of his body, while his life energy was drained away from his system. He wanted somebody to help him, so he could get to Rose, but none came to him. His hand faintly reaching to were the shooting was still happening, was left unattended. The sounds of the fight feeling distant and his vision a blur, that was the last thing he heard or saw.

He laid on the ground agonizing for one minute and twenty-three seconds.

"Rose" he kept asking for that whole time.

And when he felt the last of his energies, he spoke one last time, "I'm so, so sorry," he said for the heartbroken beloved he was leaving behind while several tears flowed down his face.

He died face up, his empty eyes reflecting a sky he wouldn't travel any more.

Rose was doing laundry while David was sleeping in his cot when someone knocked at her door. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what was coming. Midly surprised, thinking that John had forgotten his key, she opened the door.

Two policemen were standing in the porch.

"Mrs. Rose Tyler-Smith?" asked one of the policemen.

"Yes?" she answered confused.

"Can be come in?" asked the other one.

"Why? What happened?" she said frightened.

"We need to speak with you," answered the first policeman.

Once they were in, they started talking.

"Mrs. Tyler, we're sad to inform you that you husband passed away this morning. He was caught in the middle of a shoot…"

The voice of the policemen faded away for Rose. She stepped backwards till she hit an armchair and fell on it. Her world was sinking, everything was spinning out of control, she was unable to grasp the reality.

"He was dead before the ambulance or anyone arrived."

Her John died alone, without anyone to look after him. Alone. Her glorious Doctor died alone. Alone.

"No, no, no…"

"Mrs…" said te policemen who wasn't doing the talking coming closer to he.

"No, no, no! This is all wrong!" she screamed grabbing the policeman by his jacket and sobbing.

"Madam', I'm sorry," he said.

"This can't happen!" she cried hard clutching to the policemen and finally hiding the head into the men's jacket and crying.

No words could express what she was feeling. She had found the love of her live, someone who was an impossible and she had lost him. Then she found him again, and now he wasn't an impossible anymore. They still had a life ahead. They still had to see David grow up, go to school, have friends, graduate. Then they would be together waving goodbye to his kid while he went to college, experience together the dread of an empty house. Then see him return with a boyfriend or girlfriend, get married, have grandchildren. And they will see all of this together, and then be old and died together.

Together.

That was the point of this, of this reality.

The two policemen have already left her while she continued crying. David woke up in his room, and cried as usual. Rose sobbed harder.

The funeral was over, Jackie had taken David with her and now Rose was standing alone in front of the lapid.

She was just standing there, sometimes she still couldn't believe that he was gone. But suddenly the now constant absence of him from her live struck her, so she kneeled and scratched the loosen earth trying to get him. And when she wasn't getting anywhere, she cried. The laments of the soul's pain escaped from her lips over and over again.

"You promised me a life!" she creamed and squeezed the earth still caught in her gist, "You said a life to share with me! Why did you leave?!" she shouted angry at the ground where he laid under, "Why?!" she cried.

But she had always knew that her time with the Doctor was borrowed time.

And now it had ended.


End file.
